Sucesos de un Amor Predestinado
by KuroiSasuke
Summary: Hinata lleva una vida normal, algo solitaria. Que pasará cuando Sasuke Uchiha llegue como estudiante nuevo a la academia. Ambos comprenden la soledad del otro.. Matsuri x Gaara, Neji x Sakura, Hinata x Sasuke inspirado en el doujinshi "Konoha High School"


Naruto y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama…. Este Fanfic está hecho con fines de entretenimiento…

Dedicado a mis grandes amigos…. Hinata (mi amada), Sakura-chan (mi querida cuñada), Neji-niisan (Mi hermano), a Meiling-chan (mi prima) y Gaara-sama (mi mejor amigo).

Inspirado en parte en el doujinshi Konoha High School de Damleg-sama… n_n.

**Sucesos de un amor Predestinado**

Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro

- Los rayos del sol comienzan a dar luz en toda Konoha –

Hmm… ¿Qué hora es? – Mirando el reloj – 6.00 Am… - dice levantándose y arreglando su cama – Este día al fin ha llegado – Toma un uniforme de su armario y una toalla para luego dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha –

Ahora que han terminado las vacaciones, iniciaré la preparatoria… en la misma academia donde estudié secundaria – dice dentro de la ducha – hoy es un día extraño, siento algo raro dentro de mí…. Como si algo muy bueno fuese a pasarme hoy – sonríe – espero sea un buen año… - Cierra la llave del agua, sale y luego de secarse se viste con su uniforme –Debo apresurarme, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día… - Toma su abrigo y su bufanda y sale de su casa rumbo a la Academia Konoha – Definitivamente hoy será un buen día – La chica sonríe, y caminando entre las calles sigue su camino…. Esa chica lleva por nombre Hinata Hyuuga.

-- En otro lugar --

6.20 Am, hora de salir ya, tengo que cumplir con algo importante – toma su chaleco azul oscuro y su bufanda blanca y el chico peli negro sale del lugar –

-- En el patio de la academia Konoha --

Konnichiwa Hinata-chan – la chica peli rosa abraza a la recién llegada –

Buenos días Sakura-san – Hinata le sonríe muy dulcemente –

Hinata-chan… ¿Por qué tan sonriente? No es normal verte así de contenta – pregunta extrañada Sakura mirando con curiosidad a Hinata –

Es que…. Hoy tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno pasará – mirando como empieza a nevar – será un muy buen día – le sonríe de nuevo a su amiga –

Eso significa buenos acontecimientos - Suena la campana de entrada – Vamos Hinata-chan, debemos entrar a clases… - llevándola del brazo –

Etto… Si Sakura-san – Siguiendo a la peli rosa –

-- Dentro del salón del curso de 1er año sección A --

Muy bien chicos yo seré su profesor guía… mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake – Dice escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra – Espero llevarme bien con ustedes –

Disculpe Sensei – dice una voz misteriosa desde la entrada –

Dígame ¿qué se le ofrece? – Dice observando al chico peli negro que se acerca y le entrega una nota, Kakashi se levanta y se aclara la voz para hablar – al parecer tenemos un nuevo estudiante…. ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre?

No hay problema…. Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha… - dice el chico con un semblante serio y tranquilo que lo caracteriza. (N/A: es el mismo chico peli negro del principio ^_^)

- El profesor se quedo algo sorprendido por la respuesta – ¿Dijiste Uchiha?

Sí – dice secamente Sasuke sin mirarlo –

Bueno toma algún asiento que esté libre Sasuke – Dijo el Sensei aclarando su voz –

- El chico peli negro comenzó a caminar entre las filas sintiendo las inquisidoras miradas de todas las chicas que sin pensarlo dos veces habían decidido un objetivo, hacerlo suyo – _"Otra vez lo mismo tsk" _– Pensó Sasuke ignorando dichas miradas.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – Dijo a una chica peli azulado que volteo para mirarlo a la cara –

Etto… sí, no hay problema – dice tímidamente la señorita Hyuuga –

Gracias – sentándose y dejando a un lado su mochila – Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha –

Yo… soy Hinata Hyuuga un gusto Uchiha-san – dice sonriendo un poco –

- Kakashi los mandó a trabajar en grupos de 4 personas, y un equipo fue conformado por Hinata, Sasuke, y otras dos personas más –

Konnichiwa Uchiha-san bienvenido a la academia, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno – dijo la peli rosa saludándolo –

Gracias, buenos días a ti también – dijo se forma tranquila –

- Un chico peli rojo se encontraba sentado junto a Sakura – Ah casi lo olvido, el es Gaara, un amigo nuestro ^_^ - dijo Sakura para presentar a los dos chicos –

Un gusto – dijo con una voz muy grave (típica de Gaara) –

Igual digo – Dice Sasuke tranquilamente –

Bien ahora que nos conocemos todos, hora de trabajar – dice Sakura mirando la pizarra – Odio las matemáticas TT_TT – dijo Sakura mirando con terror los ejercicios –

Yo también… - dijo serio Gaara – solo complican todo…

Me confunden – dijo Hinata suspirando resignada – creo que comenzaremos mal en esta materia.

Lo dudo – dijo Sasuke levantándose – sensei ya tengo la respuesta es 95,5 – dijo en voz alta haciendo que todos lo miraran impresionados, pues Kakashi era conocido en la academia por hacerle la vida imposible a todos con su difícil matemática, pero al parecer este estudiante nuevo estaba por romper ese esquema.

Correcto Uchiha – dijo Kakashi algo sorprendido, pues además de resolverlo, lo hizo a una velocidad muy rápida –

U…Uchiha-san, ¿cómo pudiste resolverlo? – dijo Hinata aún sorprendida –

Los números son mi especialidad, así que no tienen que temerle a las matemáticas mientras yo esté aquí – dijo sentándose de nuevo, sintiendo como todos lo miraban, los chicos con algo de rabia, y las chicas totalmente embobadas –

Interesante Uchiha… - dijo Gaara mirando al nombrado – al parecer al fin alguien destrozo la tortura de Kakashi.

Je – dijo guardando sus libros al escuchar la campana de salida –

Bien ¿qué tal si vamos al patio a descansar un poco?, tenemos el siguiente bloque libre – dijo Sakura animadamente –

Sería buena idea ^///^ - sonrío sonrojada Hinata –

Por mí no hay problema – Dijo Gaara tomando su Mochila –

Me parece bien – Sasuke hace lo mismo que Gaara –

Salen todos del salón de clases, y estos 4 chicos se dirigen al patio sin darse cuenta que alguien observaba oculto los movimientos del chico de pelo erizado que recién llegado a la academia causó impresión en muchos.

Este chico Uchiha despertó interés en ti ¿verdad Karin? – pregunto un chico con cara de haber acertado –

Estás en lo correcto Suigetsu – dijo Karin con una sonrisa algo traviesa – lo único que no me agrada, es que Sasuke-kun esté con esos tres… Hyuuga, Haruno y el chico de ciudad Arena…Gaara… ¿por qué se interesaría él en estar con gente tan poco competente como ellos, en vez de una chica tan bella como yo?

Quizás porque no es ciego – dijo mofándose Suigetsu consiguiendo que la chica se enfadara –

CÁLLATE – dijo ofendida Karin cruzándose de brazos –

-- Patio de la Academia 9.30 AM --

¿Que más nos puedes contar sobre ti Uchiha-san? – pregunto Sakura tomando asiento. Los 4 protagonistas (¿se oye bien no?) están sentados en una banca hablando cómodamente.

No lo sé, no acostumbro hablar sobre mí… - dijo observando a todos los chicos caminar –

¿Y con tus amigos? – preguntó la peli rosa mirándolo –

Yo no tengo amigos – respondió secamente Sasuke con una mirada muy seria mirando hacia otro lado –

¿Y por qué no? – preguntó esta vez Hinata – a mi me pareces un chico agradable Uchiha-san.

Gracias, pero… no tengo amigos… en mi academia anterior, no conocí a nadie que valiera la pena… y sobre todo si todas las chicas solo les interesa mi forma externa, y dicen "amarme" cuando es solo un interés… preferí estar solo que mal acompañado – estas palabras hicieron sonreír levemente a Hinata –

Lo comprendo, me gusta mucho la forma en que piensas – dijo la peli azul muy sinceramente –

Hablando de chicas superficiales, creo que Karin ya ha de haberse interesado en ti – dijo Gaara con tono de fastidio –

Karin, esa zorra ya me hartó – dijo Sakura algo molesta – es la chica que se cree lo mejor de aquí, una presumida, superficial, y creída… quiere ponerte las manos encima seguro, ya que causaste mucha impresión cuando entraste al salón – le advierte a Sasuke –

Ya veo, pues entonces perderá su tiempo no tengo intención de tratar con gente así – dijo Sasuke ganándose una sonrisa de todos –

Así se habla – dijo Gaara sonriéndole de forma de "cómplices" pues ambos se parecen mucho.

- El estómago de Hinata hizo ruido, reclamando alimento, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojada sumamente apenada – g…. gomenasai no pude evitarlo ///////

También tengo hambre – Sasuke se levanta – ¿Dónde queda la cafetería, quisiera comer ustedes que opinan?

Vamos, yo te guío – dijo Sakura caminando para guiarlos a todos –

- Mientras van caminando por los pasillos de la academia, un chico peli blanco de lentes los observa con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro – Vaya, vaya Uchiha Sasuke eh?... me enteré que recién llegas y ya causas alboroto en la academia… y al parecer te has hecho amigo de ese grupo tan interesante… sobre todo de ese chico Gaara, pensándolo bien te pareces mucho a él…. – recuerda la última vez que tuvo problemas con Gaara – Nunca le perdonaré haberme hecho esta herida.

_Flash Back_

_SI TE CREES TAN RUDO VEN ENTONCES POR MÍ…. GAARA DEL DESIERTO – Gritaba Kabuto Yakushi furiosamente y muy lastimado –_

_Tu lo pediste mal nacido – Gaara cruza a Kabuto con un movimiento lanzándolo por los aires golpeándole la espalda con la pared, pero para mala suerte de Kabuto una vara de metal estaba salida de la pared causándole una profunda herida en el costado derecho –_

_- Todos allí presentes quedaron mirando con temor a Gaara, pues no veían a nada más que un asesino, aquel que pudo derrotar a Kabuto, quién es considerado el que rige la academia –_

_Si no quieres otra herida así… - mirada de odio – deja de molestar a mis amigos… - refiriéndose a Sakura principalmente a quién le habían cortado su largo cabello de forma drástica, por lo cual ella estaba llorando en el suelo cosa que desató la ira de Gaara –_

_- Kabuto solo sangraba y gritaba de dolor al ver la sangre correr – AHHHH._

_¿QUE OCURRE AQUÍ? – Dice el director de la academia viendo el desastre –_

_¿Esto es obra tuya acaso? Gaara… - Molesto –_

_Si lo es... y haré mas "obras" así, si este mal nacido no deja de creerse abusivo – tan enfadado que hasta el director sintió temor de seguir encarándolo –_

_Vete… Gaara – tragando saliva –_

_- Gaara va a revisar que Sakura se encuentre bien y junto con Hinata se alejan del lugar de la pelea dejando a un Kabuto que jura vengarse de esta humillación –_

_Ya verás……. Gaara del Desierto…._

_- Desde ese momento así ha sido llamado en la escuela Gaara del Desierto… pues es nacido en Ciudad Arena –_

_Fin Flash Back_

Muy Pronto llegará la hora de mi venganza…. Aunque se me hará difícil con ese chico Uchiha siempre acompañando a ese grupo….

(Regresando con nuestros protagonistas)

- suspiro – Tenía mucha hambre – sonríe Sakura después de haber desayunado –

Yo también ^//////^ - responde Hinata –

- Sasuke observa extrañado como Sakura se tocaba el cabello con melancolía, como habiéndose lamentado algo –

¿Sakura, sucede algo con tu cabello? Has estado algo melancólica desde hace un rato – dice con intención de saber lo que ocurría –

- al escuchar esto un chico pelirrojo dejo su vaso en la mesa de una forma agresiva, recordando aquel amargo momento en que vio llorar a aquella que considera su mejor amiga desde tiempo de pre-escolar – Kabuto…

¿Kabuto? ¿Quién es ese? – pregunta desconcertado Sasuke –

Un imbécil que cometió el error de cortarle el cabello a Sakura cuando ella lo tenía largo…. Tanto que le costó para crecer… - en sus ojos se comienza a ver una furia contenida… pero se calmó drásticamente al sentir que Sakura lo tomaba de la mano para tranquilizarlo –

Ten calma Gaara-kun, eso…. Eso pasó hace ya mucho, y me acostumbré a llevar el cabello corto – intenta sonreír pero Gaara no fue engañado por esa falsa sonrisa –

Sé que aún te duele…. – dice el peli rojo de forma seca – y se como extrañas tu cabello largo… - dicho esto se levanta y se va a caminar, haciendo entender a los demás que quería estar solo –

Yo iré con el espérenme – Sakura se levanta pero la mano de Hinata la detiene –

Sa… Sakura-san, creo que quiere estar solo – dice algo insegura Hinata –

Yo lo conozco bien… y quiero ir con él – se suelta de la mano de Hinata y lo sigue de prisa –

Sa… Sakura-san - Hinata sonríe mirándola correr –

¿Gaara sigue molesto con ese tal Kabuto no? – pregunta Sasuke esperando la obvia respuesta de Hinata –

Si…. Y desde ese día todo el mundo le teme a Gaara… - Hinata comienza a ver recuerdos –

Perdona que me entrometa tanto pero, ¿desde cuándo se conocen esos dos?

Son Amigos desde pre-escolar… comenzaron a estudiar juntos… yo llegué en 4to de primaria… - sonríe –

Ya veo…. Por lo que veo ese chico Kabuto se cree un abusivo entonces – pone cara de seriedad –

La verdad es que es el que controla "literalmente" todo el colegio… - dice Hinata suspirando con desgano –

¿Se cree mafioso acaso?…

Algo parecido – suena la campana –

Clase de Biología vamos – Sasuke se levanta de su asiento –

Etto… si Uchiha-san – se levanta deprisa para seguirlo –

-- Salón de Clases – 10.25 am.

- Durante toda la clase no entraron ni Gaara ni Sakura, y Hinata sabía bien lo que ocurría, Gaara estaba en un momento de ira, y Sakura trataba de calmarlo, era lo más seguro por lo que Hinata estaba un poco preocupada –

Te acompañaré a buscarlos al salir de clases… - Dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a Hinata –

¿Co… como supiste? – sonrojada –

Se te nota la preocupación en la cara – dice mirando a la pizarra –

Ya veo – jugando con sus dedos nerviosa –

11.55 Am

- Sasuke se queda mirando a la ventana como recordando algo –

Uchiha-san…. Uchiha-san… - se escucha lejanamente una voz –

Uchiha-san responde por favor – dice Hinata sacándolo de sus pensamientos –

Me entretuve un poco… - mirando el salón vacío – vamos busquémoslos

Si… - lo sigue –

- luego de buscar por 20 minutos, encuentran a los chicos hablando en un pasillo –

Mira Gaara-kun, Hinata-chan y Sasuke-san vinieron a buscarnos… ¿nos acompañas? - dice sonriéndole dulcemente –

Está bien, los acompaño – siguiendo a Sakura para encontrarse junto con Hinata y Sasuke –

¿Sasuke-san nos perdimos de algo importante en clase de Biología? – Sakura está un poco preocupada –

No, solo dieron una pequeña clase nada importante – responde calmado –

Gracias al cielo – responde la peli rosa –

Hora de Salida, nos veremos mañana – Sasuke comienza caminar –

Si… Adiós Uchiha-san – dice amablemente Hinata –

Hasta mañana Sasuke-san – se despide Sakura –

Adiós – dice Gaara mirándolo perderse entre la multitud que salía –

¿Sasuke-san es un chico frío no les parece? – la voz de la peli rosa sacó a Hinata de sus pensamientos –

Un poco… pero es muy amable por dentro…. Puedo notarlo – dijo con una leve sonrisa –

Siempre tu tan perceptiva Hinata – dice Gaara cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared –

n////n.

-- En las calles de Konoha 1.25 pm –

Matta ne! Hinata-chan - Sakura se despedía desde lejos –

Hasta mañana Sakura-san – Hinata también se despedía. Suspira y entra a su casa, cerrando la puerta con seguro y dejando su mochila en su habitación –

- Se deja caer sobre su cama – Al fin… he llegado a casa – cierra sus ojos recordando todo lo que ocurrió hoy –

Uchiha-san se ve como alguien interesante, ¿será esa la razón de sentir algo bueno al inicio del día? Tal vez – sonríe –

_Flash Back_

_Al haber terminado la clase de Biología, todos esperaban ansiosos que sonara la campana de salida, Hinata voltea hacia atrás y observa a Sasuke escuchando música._

"_A deer dance… invitation to peace…" – tararea Sasuke, haciendo que Hinata ponga una expresión de pequeña sorpresa –_

_¿Te gusta system of a down Hinata? – pregunta Sasuke abriendo los ojos para mirarla._

_Etto…. Si, ¿a ti también Uchiha-san? _

_Por supuesto – en la cara de Sasuke se forma una ligera sonrisa de "arrogancia", pero era más su sonrisa habitual, que de arrogancia._

_Es una linda sonrisa – pensaba Hinata para sí misma – aunque es pequeña es sincera._

_Sus letras me gustan mucho – dice Hinata sincerándose con el –_

_A mí también, prefiero la música rock, es la que más me identifica – Sasuke mira por la ventana –_

_Qué __bien__ n//n._

_Fin Flash back_

_--_

Tenemos gustos parecidos… es muy distinto… me agrada, se parece un poco a Gaara-san – dijo sonriendo levemente –

-- Residencia Uchiha 3.00 pm --

Mi primer día en la academia estuvo bien, mejor de lo que pensaba – sirviendo su almuerzo en el comedor – y conocí a 3 personas muy interesantes, je cuando creí que no había más que escoria en este lugar… y esa chica Hyuuga Hinata… es tan callada, es como sí, disfrutara del silencio y la tranquilidad…

- pasada media hora, termina de comer, y lava los platos –

Era una tarde muy hermosa, así que Sasuke decidió salir a caminar un rato… era un habito que le caracterizaba. Caminó hasta llegar al parque central, un lugar tranquilo donde se podía descansar, y se sorprendió al reconocer a una persona sentada a la sombra de un árbol.

Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí – dice Sasuke susurrándole al oído –

Uchiha-san – Hinata se asusta, no se había percatado de su presencia –

No sabía que te gustara venir al parque – dice observando un cuaderno que tiene ella en sus manos –

Si, es que me gusta la tranquilidad… y el cielo… se ve muy hermoso estando pacífico – sonríe –

Yo igual disfruto de la tranquilidad… ¿te molesta si me siento a tu lado?

No n///n, puedes sentarte Uchiha-san – Hinata hace un pequeño espacio para él, y luego sigue escribiendo en su cuaderno –

Disculpa mi pregunta pero, ¿qué escribes? – mirando las páginas.

Etto… son solo tonterías ////.

Lo dudo, es un poema muy bueno – dice leyendo –

"Tu rosa dejaré, para que la puedas ver… cada pétalo que cae, es un beso de mi corazón" esta hermosa esa frase – dice Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa como de nostalgia.

No lo creo //// no me gusta lo que escribo – apenada Hinata juega con sus dedos –

Pues a mí me parece muy bueno – mira al cielo – muy pocas personas saben expresar sus sentimientos de esa forma…. ¿se lo dedicas a alguien? – preguntó haciendo a Hinata sorprenderse.

No… no tengo nadie especial a quien dedicarlo, creo que… me rechazarían el poema si intentara dárselo a alguien… - suspira con algo de melancolía –

Lo dudo, eres una persona muy amable, y realmente te considero como una amiga… - dijo un poco dudoso, para él es difícil usar esa palabra… "amistad", pero siente que valió la pena decirlo –

¿En verdad Uchiha-san? ¿Tú Me consideras una Amiga? – dijo en cierta forma dudosa –

Eso creo, he visto mucha sinceridad en ti, y eso me agrada – dice cerrando los ojos –

Muchas gracias Uchiha-san, yo también te considero un amigo – apenada –

- Sasuke sonríe levemente, luego de eso solo estuvieron mirando el cielo por mucho tiempo, hasta que recién entrada la noche decidieron que era hora de irse –

Gracias por acompañarme Uchiha-san n///n – dijo Hinata recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas en su bolso –

Gracias igual a ti Hinata – caminando juntos a la entrada del parque –

Supongo que nos veremos mañana, nos veremos en la academia entonces Uchiha-san.

Si, adiós Hinata – comienza a caminar hacia la derecha a la residencia Uchiha, y Hinata hacia la izquierda, a la mansión Hyuuga.

Mientras Hinata camina recuerda ese agradable momento _"eres una persona muy amable, y realmente te considero como una amiga…" –_ en verdad Uchiha-san me considera una amiga… me alegro de me considere así, yo opino lo mismo de él – una sonrisa pequeña se dibuja en su rostro… aunque ella desconoce el motivo de esa sonrisa.

Estoy segura… de que él es el motivo por el cual… sentí que algo bueno pasaría hoy… Uchiha Sasuke…

Continuará…

Aquí está el fin del primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, si tienen algún comentario o crítica… les será bien recibidas siempre y cuando no hayan insultos… el próximo capítulo vendrá pronto… les prometo que habrá la aparición de Naruto con una escena muy… estúpida por así decirlo jaja, adiós a todos…

P.D. Te amo Hinata.


End file.
